the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
Season 5 of ''The Most Popular Girls in School '' premiered June 13, 2017 with the episode Summer Abroad. It centers around the cast going to France in order to compete in a modeling competition. The season ended with The Final Walk on August 29th, 2017. Plot The season begins with Mackenzie Zales, Brittnay Matthews, and Trisha Cappelletti lounging around the pool of Brittany's house and discussing how boring their summer has been so far. Mackenzie then gets a phone call from Jeannie Halverstad, stating that she needs models to represent Team USA at L'Oreal's International Junior Modelling Tournament in Paris, France, since the former Team USA members have all mysteriously gone missing. Jeannie asks Mackenzie to be in Paris within 48 hours and to bring her most attractive friends. The winning team will receive a 5-year modelling contract from L'Oreal. The three friends along with Trisha 2 all board a flight to France only to discover that the Van Burens, Deandra, Judith Dinsmore, Rachel Tice, Saison Margeurite, Lunch Lady Belinda, Jonathan Getslinhaumer, and the whole football team are also going to Paris, while Ashley Katchadorian is interning as a flight attendant on the same flight. Brittnay vows to expose Saison for not actually being French. After getting to Paris, the 4 girls meet up with Jeanie who is making calls to find more models to join Team USA. While Jeanie goes to register the girls, they run into the models representing Team France. The team's leader Juliette Bonnet begins a verbal confrontation with the girls making fun of Americans and American fashion, challenging the cheerleaders and beginning this season's rivalry. After Team France leaves, Jeanie returns and says that unless they can come up with a full team of attractive teenage Americans who are already in Paris, they must forfeit. The girls recruit Deandra, the football team, and Cameron (and make it extremely clear that Shay can't model because she's apparently hideous) and are able to compete. Although they suffer in the scores early on, they gain momentum and end up securing a place in the finals. This angers the French team, and they decide to kidnap Brittnay and Deandra. They're taken to a basement where the original American team are being held and are force fed as a form of torture in order to get fat and unable to compete. After Saison alerts Mackenzie of their whereabouts, they are saved after a big fight between the girls and the French team that results in the French team being shot to death (resulting in their disqualification) by a character parodying Liam Neeson's character in the 2008 film Taken. Not all is well, however, as during the fight Brittnay has her leg broken, causing her to be unable to compete in the final round. They ask Shay to help them out but she refuses on account of how horribly they've treated her for the whole trip, so they try giving a makeover to Rachel, but she bombs in her performance. As they're about to walk out in defeat, they discover that they win anyway because the model for Brazil's team ends up defecating on the runway, which disqualifies her. It's revealed Shay put ex-lax in her drink, and also did the same thing to the whole American team as a form of revenge. Out of everyone, only Mackenzie, Cameron, and Trisha 2 decide to stay in France. Everyone else leaves for America because they either never wanted to be models in the first place or just want to go back and finish school now that they're seniors. At the last second, after realizing she'd be with Cameron and Trisha 2, Mackenzie goes back home with everyone else and explains that she's decided to wait until after she gets done with high school to pursue a modeling career and that she'd rather finish out high school with her friends. On top of all that, Mackenzie also really wants to get revenge on Shay for the laxative-prank that she pulled. Subplot During a few episodes, there is a reoccurring subplot between Tanner and Than. When they discover that they can legally drink and party in France, Tanner gets wasted and ends up waking up in Than's bed with his pants off. Believing that he has just cheated on Tristan, he confesses his infidelity and they break up, much to Tanner's sorrow and regret. During their time apart, Tanner spends more time with Than, which prompts Than to express his feelings for Tanner, although Tanner was already aware of the attraction. While at a nude beach, Than asks Tanner out on a date, to which Tanner agrees, saying that it wouldn't be a big deal because they've already had sex. This confuses Than, and then leads to him confessing that they never had sex; the night Tanner got drunk, he had locked himself out of his room, urinated himself, and ended up staying with Than. Tanner ends up back together with Tristan and Than still tags along in the hopes that he eventually screws up. Cast *Kate Frisbee as Mackenzie Zales and Ashley Katchadorian *Lily Vonnegut as Brittnay Matthews, Judith Dinsmore, and Mikayla Van Buren *Garrett Mendez as Trisha Cappelletti *Andrew Delman as Shay Van Buren and Saison Margeurite *Haley Mancini as Trisha 2, Plane Mom *Carlo Moss as Deandra, Rachel Tice, Blaine, and Jacques *Mark Cope as Jonathan Getslinhaumer, the Pilot *Pete Capella as Tanner Christiansen *Dave Hill as Matthew Derringer *Jessie Schneiderman as Chloe and Zoe *Ray Hebel as Tristan Mckie, François, and Vinny *Brian Konowal as Justin Michaelson *Aaron Krebs as Cameron Van Buren *Bill Sindelar as Lunch Lady Belinda *Christine Tarbet as Bridget Tice *David Razowsky as Jayna Van Buren *Lee Newton as Sofia *Janel Benisch as Juliette Bonnet *Betsy Beutler as Jeannie Halverstad *Paris McCoy as Leticia Santos Episodes Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Season 5 episodes